


Eclipse

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Red Shift [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse: the total or partial blocking of one celestial body by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashic0804](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arashic0804).



> Eclipse: the total or partial blocking of one celestial body by another [[Source](http://www.seasky.org/astronomy/astronomy_glossary.html)]

  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” Aiba said sadly. “I mean, I’m really happy for you, but I can’t believe you’re leaving.”  
  
Sugimoto just smiled at Aiba, Nino, and Suzuki, who had paid a special visit just for his farewell party. There was just one person missing from their old group; Sho’s absence was something they all felt, but no one commented on. Sugimoto wasn’t even sure if either Nino or Aiba still knew how to contact their old friend, but he had seen Sho in CMs, and had heard his old bandmate’s music - he supposed that Sho was doing well, in his own way.  
  
“Thanks for being so supportive of me,” he told them. “I feel bad about leaving you guys, though; we’ve been together for, what, five years?” He looked at Aiba and saw that his friend was about to tear up, and he quickly added, “but I’m sure that Red Shift would continue to do well, even without me.”  
  
“It’s you that we worry about,” Suzuki said. He had been playing in various bands since he left Red Shift, and was currently a bassist in a indiepop band that was gaining in popularity. They have released two albums through an independent label, and even played overseas once or twice.  
  
“Yeah,” Nino added, smiling wickedly at their ex-drummer. “I know it’s exciting and all, following your girlfriend’s band to the States, but it’s really hard to make it as an indie band there, so be prepared for a shitload of -” he was cut off as Aiba elbowed him.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Aiba said reassuringly. “We’re all going to be supporting you from here.”  
  
“What about Red Shift, though?” Sugimoto asked. After Sho had left the band, they’ve been going through a makeshift list of ‘temporary guitarists’, while Aiba and Nino took over the vocals, dividing the songs between themselves. If Sugimoto was leaving as well, then the band would just be Aiba and Nino.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Aiba said. “Nino and I have decided that we’ll post adverts for auditions, and get a new guitarist/vocalist and drummer. It’ll be fine.” His expression turned blank suddenly, and Sugimoto wondered why at first, when he realised what was playing on the radio in the background. Sho’s new single.  
  
“What about you?” he asked Aiba, a little too loud, hoping to distract his friend. “Are you going to date that guy from the record store?”  
  
“What guy from the record store?” Nino asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of them.  _Shit_ , Sugimoto thought.  _Now Nino’s going to get on Masaki’s case, because of me and my big mouth._  
  
Aiba looked embarrassed, and shook his head. At least he was distracted from the topic of Sho, Sugimoto supposed. “There’s this guy who works at the record store I always go to,” he told Nino. “We usually spend a lot of time chatting when I go there to browse through CDs, and we have a lot of the same taste in music and all, so I guess we’ve become friends, kind of. He asked me out the other day.”  
  
Nino nodded thoughtfully, and said, “you should go for it.”  
  
Aiba, Suzuki and Sugimoto looked at Nino with wide eyes. “What?”  
  
Nino shrugged. “You’ve been moping for too long,” he said simply. “I’m not saying that you should move in with the guy and get all serious and all, but maybe it’d do you good to start dating again.”  _Anything to help you get over that guy_.  
  
Aiba and Nino just looked at each other for awhile, before Aiba looked away. He understood why Nino wasn’t against it, but he didn’t really think that dating again would help. But he  _did_  like the guy who asked him out, so he supposed that it didn’t hurt to try.  
  


})i({

  
  
  
  
“So, who do I have to thank for you finally agreeing to go out with me?” Jun asked, as they walked out of the movie theater. Jun was holding his hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and to Aiba’s surprise, nobody else seemed to think it was weird that two men were walking out into the streets holding hands.  _Sho and I never did anything like this in public_ , he thought. He was self-conscious, and wanted to pull his hands away, but he didn’t want to hurt Jun’s feelings.  
  
He just smiled at Jun and said, “I guess I’ll have to introduce you to Nino one of these days. You’re going to love him.”  
  
“Oh, I love him already,” Jun said with a grin, swinging their hands gaily. “After all, it’s thanks to him that I get a date with Masaki!”  
  
Aiba blushed, and Jun chuckled. “What are we doing next?”  
  
“I’m not sure...” Jun said, as something caught his eyes. “I thought the movie would be much longer. Guess I should research these things... look, there’s a karaoke place over there, want to go?”  
  


})i({

  
  
  
  
Aiba had cried, on his first date with Jun. He hadn’t planned to - who would? - and he was determined to have fun, but he had cried. Jun thought it would be fun to only sing songs from their childhood and teen years, because then they would be able to get to know the music the other was into in their formative years. And it  _had_  been fun. Jun had teased Aiba about his choice of songs (at least half of them were by female idols who were popular back then) and Aiba had laughed when Jun tried to sing a metal song, but when Jun chose a particular song, telling Aiba that it was the only pop song that he could ever like, Aiba broke into tears.  
  
“What? What is it?” Jun immediately lowered the volume and put away his mic, panicked.  
  
Aiba shook his head, unable to stop his tears. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “You’ve been so nice to me all day... I’m sorry.”  
  
Jun gathered Aiba into his arms, and made a shushing noise, like he was trying to comfort a small kid. “It’s okay,” he said, bewildered. It was definitely not how he imagined his first date with Aiba would turn out. “I’m sorry, for whatever it is.” Aiba shook his head again, but didn’t say anything as Jun held him. The song ended, and a new one started, and it was only by the third song when Aiba was finally able to calm down.  
  
“It’s just that song,” Aiba said quietly, embarrassed that he had broken down in front of Jun.  _God, I shouldn’t have gone on this date after all_. “My last relationship ended pretty... badly, I guess, and that song just brought everything back. I’m sorry, maybe I’m just not ready to date again, yet.”  _Maybe not ever_.  
  
Jun’s eyes clouded over. “I’m sorry,” he said to Aiba sincerely. “I really like you, Masaki.”  
  
“I really like you, too,” Aiba said, looking down at his hands. “When I said yes to you, I really wanted this to work out.”  
  
“Maybe it still could.”  
  
Aiba looked up at Jun, surprised. “What do you mean?”  
  
“How about we take things slowly?” Jun asked Aiba, his hands reaching out for Aiba and squeezing it comfortingly before letting go. “I’ll be patient, I promise. And I promise that I won’t mind if you cry now and then.”  
  
Aiba looked mortified at the mention of crying. “I won’t!” he said quickly. “I mean, I’m sorry about today, but I guess it’s just because it took me by surprise. God, that was embarrassing. Wait til I tell Nino about it. I can’t even imagine what kind of sarcastic remark he’d have over that one, bawling my eyes out on a first date. Although maybe I shouldn’t tell Nino, because then Nino may blame you for making me cry, and then it’d be bad because -” he stopped as Jun placed a finger on his lips to quiet him.  
  
Jun was smiling. “I’m glad you’re talking like you normally do again,” he said, “but I’m still waiting for a reply. Do you want to go out with me again, Masaki?”  
  
Aiba’s fingers reached up to pull Jun’s away from his lips, and held on to it. He smiled back at Jun, his face still blotchy from crying. He was sure that he had never looked that bad on a first date, ever - but then again, this was only his second first date, he supposed - and the fact that Jun was looking at him so tenderly made him feel warm all over. “Yes,” he finally said. “I’d love to go out with you again.”  
  


})i({

  
  
  
  
Jun kissed Aiba for the first time after they had dated for almost a month. Actually, Jun had been taking things so slowly, that it was Aiba that initiated the kiss. It was the day they were auditioning for new band members, which Jun attended for fun. Nino made Jun audition, because he said that all non-band members that wanted to be there had to audition. Neither Nino nor Aiba expected Jun to be able to play guitar, even though Aiba already knew that Jun could sing, but Jun was better than all the others that auditioned that day. Perhaps Aiba was just biased, but Nino seemed to agree with him that Jun was going to be their new guitarist and vocalist. They have yet to find a drummer that they liked, but they had found Okada, a guy who was in between bands and agreed to be their temporary drummer. Elated that Red Shift seemed to be moving forwards again, and that Jun was part of it, Aiba didn’t even have the time to think before he was pulling Jun into a kiss, right in front of Nino. Nino just smiled to himself as he left the room, while Aiba marvelled at the fact that ever since he met Jun, the ache he had been carrying within him for the last few years had started to dull, even if it was just a little. 


End file.
